The NorthWest Monster
by SuperMegaNerd2
Summary: Cursed by an angered God like being, Pacifica has spent her life as a beast and has given up hope that she'll be human but one day a strange boy drops in. He tells her that he knows what could help her, a secret journal that has many secrets that could help her. Co-wrote by Adventuremaker16 and Overkill4213


Ch 1 The Beginning

Deep within the state of Oregon, in a small yet rather interesting town called Gravity Falls a horrible storm was brewing and causing chaos in the small town. All those who lived in the town already boarded up to bear the worst and were already comfy in their homes; safe from the elements. Except for one lone figure wearing a grey cloak and possessed a long walking stick, this man hid most of features under his hood only showing a tuft of eggshell hair and one singular eye same color as storm clouds. With each tempest wind the man held his cloak tighter and kept his head down but nonetheless he scanned the area for any lodging that would allow him shelter from the storm, though many of lodgings seemed to either be closed or already filled to capacity. However it seemed that a ray of light seemed to have shined down on him, somewhat literally as he could see a beam of light coming from a massive sized victorian styled mansion. Soon the man briskly walked over to the mansion, hoping that the inhabitants in the luxurious house; in a quick five minutes the cloaked man reached a large almost military like metal door with a large brick wall. The man looked for a way to reach the owners and found a rather advance black call, he pressed a large red button causing the talk box crackled to life.

"Greetings, I do hate to bother you but I would like to request lodging for tonight." The man politely told the occupants inside, soon a statically reply came forth.

"Why would we do that?" A rather snobbish, deep somehow slightly british voice rudely asked the cloaked man; who seemed rather offended by the attitude of the stranger. However the cloaked took a deep, calming breath and prepared to offer an incentive to the owner of the mansion.

"If you give me shelter for the night I shall gift you riches beyond amazement." The cloaked man told the owner, the talk box was silent for a moment and the cloaked man began to grow worried. His worries were squashed when the metal door opened revealing large, ornate, yard with a winding stone pathway leading to the large mansion. Smiling the cloaked man began to walk up towards the mansion his staff clacking against the stone walkway; when he was at the doorway it opened revealing the insides of the mansion. It was a grand, extravagant, hallway with dark red granite pillars supporting the ceiling, large windows that gave a complete view of the town and it ended with a victorian style staircase. At the top of the staircase was a man of average height, with short brown hair styled in Modern Classic haircut, a handlebar mustache of the same color of his hair, lastly a black basic suit jacket with a moss green tie and white dress shirt.

"Greetings, my name is Preston Northwest." The owner introduced himself, his voice laced with faux kindness yet still holding grace. The cloaked man just smiled at the greeting and soon introduce himself to the young man.

"Greetings to you as well, my name is Istya kopo. I must say this is a rather impressive home." Istya complimented the man, who seemed rather disinterested in the kind words.

"Yes, yes now you mentioned riches." Preston remarked to Istya, the mustached man now showing a faint smile with his eyes showing a gleam in his eyes.

"Of course, just let me get them." Istya told Preston, he reached inside his cloak and Preston began to wonder what kind of cash or jewels that the cloaked man could possess. However those dreams of riches were dashed as, instead of riches, Istaya pulled out various scrolls; tomes and various other ancient versions of writing.

"I have Lemuria,Catalhöyük, and Nabta Playa but please take your pick. I have much more if you would like to see more." Istaya told the insanely rich man who just looked at him like he was insane.

"Ummm, I believed you meant riches like jewels and such." Preston told the cloaked man, a twitch developing on his face as he did. While Istaya just looked at Preston with a confused look his face, rather befuddled by what Preston mentioned.

"Why would you want simple, unimportant stones and elements? Knowledge and books are some of the finest riches that anybeing, immortal or otherwise could possess." The cloaked man informed the finely dressed man, who just nearly exploded at what the cloaked man but he did something that would seal a fate. Preston just snapped his fingers and a large group of butlers began to surround the cloaked man and roughly grabbed him, another one soon stole the documents from the traveler.

" Careful with those, there are only 20 copies of those left!" Istaya yelled out as he surged forwards, dragging the butlers forwards as well but they soon held the cloaked man back.

"Really these seem more appropriate for firewood. In fact, take those worthless pieces of pamphlets and throw them in the furnace." The butler just nodded and began to ran off to the basement, soon Istaya glowed white for a brief moment and charged forwards to the rich man. Like before he dragged the others forwards but more butlers began to pile on to keep him from breaking free.

"For you, throw him out and make sure he gets thrown in muddiest puddle!'" Preston ordered the group as they began to shuffle the cloaked man out of the mansion, when they reached the doors Itsaya was was hurled into a large puddle of mudd. The cloaked man looked up from the mud with his face contorted with rage, Istaya tried to take a couple of calming breaths to rein in his anger but in the end he just whispered.

"Ah, screw it." He let his dampeners down and let his power flow back into him. Meanwhile Preston was just wearing an evil smirk wide on his face.

'Another scum put in his place and a few rare valuables for the collection.' The pompous rich man prided himself as he began to head towards his daughters' room, but soon there was an explosion. The man quickly turned around and what he saw actually sent true shivers of fear running down his spine, it Istaya but he was now glowing a bright sun white, his eyes blank but holding great rage and his cloak now billowing like it was in the wind.

"Guards get him!" Preston stuttered out, and soon fifteen men with various billy clubs and tasers hustled out from the secret rooms and began to try to rush the glowing seemingly god-like being who just waved his hand causing all the guards to fly across the room and into the walls. Soon the Istaya looked down at the scared man and echoed out.

"You have caused a loss, a pain for that you shall experience." His voice quiet yet loud, soft yet hard, Preston's trembled at the sound but soon it was about to get much worse.

"Daddy?" A young girl with golden hair styled in pigtails,in simple footie pajamas toddled out her face a canvas of fear and confusion as she stared at her father. Soon a horrible thought entered Istaya's mind as he opened up his palm and lifted up the girl into the air.

"Now see what your beastly behaviors wrought. Bo iftixori hajvoni vahşī va la'nati aƶdaho nişon medihad, ki in mard çarohati ʙad mekunad!" The glowing man chanted the whole room nearly being bathed in light as the curse was being cast, but Preston saw what was happening to his daughter with his eyes widening and his mouth went dry. The little girl seemed to scream but no sound came out, huge reptilian wings broke through her back, a scorpion tail growing from her tail bone, fur grew from her skin, lastly her hands became bear like paws and her feet became a mix of reptile mixed with a bird's of prey. Soon the light faded away and the hall was now dark, with only the sounds of the storm stirred in with howls of sadness.

"Daddy...I'm scared." The now monster girl whimpered


End file.
